1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for use in surgery, particularly hand or foot surgery or on small animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved tray with a drain, a notched flange and, optionally, flanged arms having notches for use with surgical retractor stays.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the course of a surgical procedure or operation, the surgeon opens the patient with a scalpel, forming an incision and surgical site. The surgical incision is a source of body fluids which may drain into the surgical field. Also, irrigation of the incision is another source of surgical fluids which may drain into the surgical field. The body and irrigation fluids are generally treated as if they contain pathogenic species and must be disposed of in a manner which reduces potential exposure of personnel to the fluids.
As the surgeon cuts deeper, the operating room staff typically holds tissue away from the operative field using retractors. Portions of the body, such as hands or feet, may be placed on a pallet or table to immobilize the body part while allowing the incision to be held open through the use of surgical stays. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,401 discloses such a restraint. While this restraint holds the incision open during surgery, the restraint of U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,401 does not prevent body fluids or irrigation fluids from contaminating the surgical field.
There exists a need for an improved retractor surgical system which permits the safe accumulation of body fluids and irrigation fluids associated with surgical or dissection procedures while also holding the incision open and immobilizing the surgical site.
There exists a need for an improved retractor surgical system for use with small, live animals which permits the safe accumulation of body fluids and irrigation fluids associated with surgical procedures, while also holding an incision open and immobilizing the animal.